1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device having a plurality of light emitting elements mounted on a substrate, and to a method of manufacturing a cover used in the light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been proposed light emitting devices in which a plurality of light emitting elements are covered with a cover. For example, JP H08-185130A and JP H08-234684A disclose light emitting devices which have a cover including a “convex lens assembly plate 3” and a “light shielding louver 4”.